yourfavoritemartianfandomcom-20200214-history
Bottles of Beer
Bottles of Beer is the third YFM song. Lyrics I was chilling with my BUD, SAM ADAMS. We get a call from MILLER. The man was having spasms. And he said, "dude get dressed. There's not a chance in hell That we could miss this keg party up in SAN MIGUEL." "Do I have to go out, dude?" "No but that Mexican chick CORONA'S there, And she's been asking about you." I hung up the phone. It's time to get dressed, I Put on my MAGIC HAT and my shirt with the RED STRIPE. We hit a BUSCH dodging traffic as we passed by 'emIn that KILLIAN'S RED charger with the FAT TIRE(s). We drove around for like half the night. Luckily the BLUE MOON provided NATURAL LIGHT. We rolled up to the party, errybody was rockin', Playing BECK'S old single on that iPod dock and That's where it's at. My ears were all ringing. The party crowd was getting loud, and everyone was all singing: 99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer. You take one down, you pass it around, You got 99 bottles of beer on the wall. (Repeat) Now everyone was crammed in the basement, wasted Even ASAHI, that foreign exchange kid. He was just in KINGFISHER, wreckin' his Vette Like "automobile, big leck!" I poured myself a brew and drank half the glass This ugly MOOSEHEAD chick kept grabbing my ass. I told that ugly HARP that she could go to hella And then I saw CORONA, and she was looking STE-STE-STELLA. And down to have some fun, she Was still a freshman, a YUENGLING with a tongue-ring. The alcohol was all clouding my thinking, So I slapped her on the HEINY can I get you a drink? And She said, "ha! You're totally cute. "If you fetch me a beer, I'll let you touch my boob." Hell yeah, I went to get her a drink, then The party started moving, and everybody started singing: 99 bottles of beer on the wall. 99 bottles of beer. You take one down, you pass it around, You got 99 bottles of beer on the wall. (Repeat) CORONA'S ex-boyfriend started talking to me His FOSTERS parents nicknamed him MILWAUKEE'S BEaST. 'Cause dude was big enough that he could tackle the world. He was like "Hey Broski, you're jacking my girl. I should bust your SKULL. You look like a queer, I'm Gonna challenge you to a game of beer pong." "Of COURES! Challenge accepted." You can call me GUINNESS, 'cause I'm touting the record." Beer pong's my game, and with my shoulder cocked I bounced that ball in the cup like a ROLLING ROCK. We played for a while, and I was wooing them when I showed everyone who'd win the BLUE RIBBON... PABST And CORONA was like, "wow! You can totally touch my boob now." I was EL PRESIDENTE Or maybe a king with my CORONA In my NEW CASTLE, and everybody started singing: 99 bottles of beer on the wall. 99 bottles of beer. You take one down, you pass it around, You got 99 bottles of beer on the wall. (Repeat) Userboxes Category:Songs